


Meet Me

by tigrera5793



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrera5793/pseuds/tigrera5793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian grinned. This plan had gone all too easily. Of course, he wouldn’t have been Jim’s right hand man if something as simple as this could really give him any trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me

Sebastian grinned. This plan had gone all too easily. Of course, he wouldn’t have been Jim’s right hand man if something as simple as this could really give him any trouble. 

The “Fall” had really screwed with Sebastian’s head, well, more than it already was. That plan had taken away his only “friend” and the only person who made Sebastian feel like he had some use in the world. But of course, he never blamed Jim. It was all Sherlock’s fault that both were supposedly removed from the world. All because Sherlock couldn’t be the genius that Jim had expected him to be. Sherlock had failed, and Jim was forced to pay the price. Any other thought would be questioning Jim, and that was something Sebastian would never do.

Which lead to the current situation. It wasn’t that hard to get John to trust him again. To act like he didn’t know Jim Moriarty existed and was just as fooled by the whole Richard Brooke persona that had blinded John. And John fell hard for it. Sebastian took full advantage of that, manipulating that trust until the point that he could shatter it. And John really wasn’t that much of a fighter and definitely not strong, despite his facade. So binding him was ridiculously easy. Sebastian may have had some fun with the bound boy, just to make his pain something reminiscent for Sherlock when they were reunited. After Seb had completed that, he dragged him back to the very place that had taken his master away from him. The very place where Sebastian had found both bodies and thought them dead, only to be proven so very wrong.

He flipped open his phone - the same phone Jim had used when calling his favorite toy so many times before - and dialed the number. If Sherlock was smart, he would answer. He heard the call connect, but silence follow. Sherlock was likely confused or even worried that Jim had pulled the same trick. Good. He kept his voice as monotone as possible.

"Meet me. Ten minutes. Ground Zero."

He smirked at John.

"Oh, and Sherlock? Every minute you’re late, he gets another bullet in him."

John’s eyes widened. Possibly because of fear, or from realizing that Sherlock was alive. It didn’t matter. They wouldn’t be reunited for long.

"Try not to be late, will you?"


End file.
